Amor Clandestino
by Kokoro-13
Summary: Ambos luego de un secuestro ya programado son interceptados por otro. Ahora Toshiro y Karin, provenientes de diferentes clase -mafioso y adinerada- deberán estar juntos e intentar que no los atrapen. Mejor summary dentro. Una historia llena de acción, malicia y dentro de poco romance... Desafíos mortales, riesgos inminentes y un solo objetivo, permanecer juntos y sobrevivir.


¡Hola! Bueno, hace mucho que no publico algo y que no actualizo los drabbles pero, para los que no leyeron en mi perfil la razón es que, los dejaré suspendidos por un tiempo y me dedicaré a esta historia. Como dice abajo esta hecha por cuatro personas. Sin más que decir, espero que les guste y la sigan...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach no me pertenece. El fic esta bajo propiedad de 4 (cuatro) personas: __Toshiro mi amor eterno__ -nombre de usuario de una de sus escritoras-, __Tamayuki Terrorist__ -nombre de usuario-, __Nataly __-nombre real de una de sus escritoras- y __m__ío__._

**Amor Clandestino**

**.-.-.-.**

**HitsuKarin**

**.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 1: El secuestro.**

_Summary (sinopsis): Toshiro Hitsugaya es un mafioso encargado del secuestro de Karin Kurosaki, la hija de una de las familias mas adineradas dentro de Karakura con el propósito de luego pedir una gran suma de dinero por su devolución. Luego del secuestro y por parte del L.E.C quedan tachados como fugitivos y/o desaparecidos más logran escapar. Desde la central del grupo mafioso Sousuke buscan a Hitsugaya; los Kurosaki buscan a Karin desesperadamente pero no solo estos dos grandes grupos intentan encontrarlos._

_Una amenaza aparece, Karin es poseedora de la llave que puede abrir un libro llamado Rukongai; miles y miles de mitos narran que ese libro esconde grandes secretos._

_Tras ellos se encuentran el grupo mafioso Sousuke, los Kurosaki y Las Espadas Caídos (L.E.C), una organización dispuesta a cualquier cosa por hallar la llave que abre el Rukongai._

* * *

**[Domingo por la noche]**

El ambiente estaba oscuro, un joven abrió una de las puertas del establecimiento y, gracias a una luz algo apagada se divisó a un hombre sentado sobre una silla y con los pies sobre el escritorio.

–Buenos días... Toshiro –El hombre bajó los pies y se acercó al joven que poseía cabellos blancos como la nieve, ojos de color aguamarina y una piel perfectamente bronceada. No era demasiado alto, mas bien, se podría decir que era algo bajo para la edad que aparentaba por su cuerpo y rasgos faciales.

–Buenos días... capitán Aizen –respondió el muchacho–, ¿para que me llamó?

–Tengo una misión para ti.

–¿Cual? –lo miró de reojo esperando las palabras de su superior.

–Es fácil –se detuvo y tomó unos papeles– lo que debes hacer es secuestrar a una adolescente de tu edad, no creo que valla a costarte –dictó Aizen y le entregó los papeles que había agarrado, estos eran datos de Kurosaki Karin.

Toshiro se dispuso a leer.

"_Kurosaki Karin"_

_Descripción__física__: Joven de __quince __años. __T__iene el cabello negro hasta los __omóplatos__ pero __suele llevarlo recogido. Sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello, sus rasgos faciales son los de una muchacha de su edad. Es algo baja, tiene una cintura delgada y sus hombros __y cuerpo están__ bien definidos._

_Personalidad: No se sabe exactamente como es._

_Datos adicionales: Asiste a la Preparatoria Karakura, le va bien en ella y su fuerte son los deportes; entres estos cabe destacar que tiene de preferencia el fútbol y que entrena diariamente._

Una vez que terminó de leer enarcó una ceja y miró a Aizen.

–¿Esto es todo lo que saben de ella? –preguntó; era poca la información según su criterio.

–Es suficiente para alguien como tú, espero que hagas un buen trabajo.

–Esta bien, ¿cuándo se supone que lo haré?

–Lo primero que harás sera observarla, solo por una semana para saber mejor de su rutina diaria, luego de eso buscaremos el momento ideal para que suceda. –El hombre de cabello marrón y ojos negros comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta; cuando estuvo frente a esta y la luz proveniente el exterior lo iluminaba se notó su estatura; alto y delgado de cuerpo robusto, así era ese criminal, uno de los hombres más buscados por la policía y más temido dentro de los grupos mafiosos. Salió del cuarto y fue seguido por Toshiro quien llevaba los papeles en su brazo.

**[Lunes] [Karin Pov]**

–¡Vamos Karin-chan! ¡Corre o llegaremos tarde! –gritó Yuzu cansada de correr para llegar a la preparatoria.

–Ya, ya ¡no sé cómo puedes usar estas faldas extremadamente cortas! –le dije en un tono molesto.

–¡Deja ya de quejarte o no llegaremos!

De repente sentí un escalofrió, no se por qué pero fue como si alguien me observara desde algún lugar no muy lejano. Por instinto me di vuelta y empece a buscar a alguien con la mirada, no encontré a nadie así que me volví a mi posición original pero en ese momento alguien me agarró del brazo.

–¡Oye suéltame! –exclamé soltándome del agarre de la persona.

Miré hacia el frente y era un joven pelirrojo de cabello corto y mas alto que yo -por unos centímetros- que rápidamente reconocí.

–¡Jinta, veo que te dormiste!

–Sí y por lo visto ustedes también –se burló.

–¡Jinta-kun! ¿Cómo has estado? –exclamó feliz mi hermana.

–Yuzu-chan –dijo ruborizado el pelirrojo– bien, ¿y tú?

–Muy bien pero hablemos después que tenemos que llegar rápido.

**[Flashback] [Toshiro Pov]**

Me encontraba a una cuadra de la casa de los Kurosaki esperando a que partieran hacia la Preparatoria; cuando entonces, dos jóvenes salían saludando a quién si no me equivoco era su padre. Al encontrarse ya a una distancia considerable comencé a seguirlas hasta que en un momento, Karin se quedó quieta. Aproveché para escapar me escondí detrás de un árbol. Para mí suerte las chicas tomaron un atajo por el parque, así que fácilmente pude ocultarme. Eché un vistazo y vi como un muchacho agarró su brazo, eso me alertó. No podía dejar que alguien se me adelantara; pero luego me di cuenta de que era uno de sus compañeros, primero por su uniforme y segundo por la forma de hablar entre ellos. Cuando las clases terminaron la seguí a un parque cercaron en donde ella se reunió con un grupo de chicos, al parecer, era su equipo de fútbol. Me quedé observándolos jugar, mejor dicho, observándola jugar. Realmente era buena en ello...

**[Fin Flashback] **

–Hmph... está bien, por lo visto ellos serán una molestia –dijo Aizen con una sonrisa en su rostro –, pero nada grave. Puedes retirarte Hitsugaya; estaré esperando tu siguiente reporte.

–Sí –dicho esto se retiró y al cerrar la puerta dejó escapar un gran suspiro, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y susurró al viento –: Solo espero que esto termine pronto. –Y retomó el camino.

**[Martes] [Por la noche]**

Karin iba caminando con una bolsa de supermercado hacia su casa, Toshiro la seguía sin que ella lo sepa.

Al estar a dos cuadras de su hogar una luz comenzó a titilar hasta que se apagó por completo, aun así la pelinegra siguió su camino pero alguien la tomó por un brazo y la puso contra una pared. Le tapó la boca con su mano y le susurró al oído.

–Shh... si haces algo o gritas todo será peor.

Karin no hizo caso a sus palabras y lo mordió en la mano; éste la soltó y dio un pequeño grito de dolor, ella aprovechó la oportunidad, lo golpeó con mucha fuerza detrás de la nuca y logro escapar dejándolo inconsciente.

**[Mas tarde la misma noche]**

En una sala se encontraba un joven albino frente a un hombre de cabellera castaña que estaba sentado en una especia de trono.

–He venido a darle mi reporte sobre Kurosaki Karin –empezó a hablar el muchacho.

–Está bien... comienza –ordenó Aizen.

–Hoy; por la mañana a las 7:30, Karin se dirigió a la Preparatoria junto a su hermana, la cual según me informaron se llama Yuzu. Luego, a la salida, se reunió con su equipo de fútbol. Pasadas dos horas aproximadamente se despidió de ellos y al llegar a su hogar, Yuzu le pidió que comprara algunas cosas en el supermercado. Al volver de la tienda un hombre intentó secuestrarla o atacarla, no estoy muy seguro, esta logró dejarlo inconsciente y salió corriendo. Cuando tuve ya la oportunidad me acerqué al sospechoso y me encargué de eliminarlo completamente mas antes revise entre sus ropas para buscar datos que nos sirvan. Conseguí esta placa –respondió Toshiro mientras le entregaba la placa –, no sé que signifique, así que se lo dejo a usted.

–Excelente trabajo, puedes retirarte –dijo Aizen con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Claro –dicho esto metió sus manos en los bolsillos como de costumbre y salió del lugar.

–L.E.C. … no me imagino que será... pero no creo que valla a ser grava –pensó Aizen –. Gin, se que estas por aquí, acércate –dijo con un tono de voz bien alto, esperando que su subordinado lo oyera.

–Aizen-sama, ¿me ha llamado? –preguntó un hombre con una sonrisa extrañamente parecida a la de un zorro.

–Necesito que investigues esto, quiero que lo hagas con suma importancia, con esto podremos saber contra qué o quiénes nos enfrentamos.

–Está bien, pero aún no entiendo el por qué de poner a cargo a Hitsugaya-san; el todavía es un niño –exclamó mientras desvanecía poco a poco su sonrisa.

–Aunque sea un simple niño tiene grandes capacidades, además para probar si me es leal en toda situación.

–Hmph... entiendo, esto si que será interesante... –mencionó con ahora una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

**[Miércoles]**

¿Por qué yo? A cada rato se hacía la misma pregunta, no lograba entender por qué Aizen lo eligió a él y eso le molestaba. Observar a la azabache ya se le estaba haciendo fastidioso.

Aunque por un lado le gustaba hacer algo que no sea quedarse en su casa a descansar, pero, por el otro, no le gustaba hacer de "niñero" para una chica adolescente, que para "colmo" tiene la misma edad que él. Y allí se encontraba, sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano a la ventana de la clase en la que estaba la Kurosaki pensando. Finalmente tocó el timbre de salida y todos empezaron a desalojar el establecimiento.

**[Toshiro Pov]**

–¡Al fin llegó la hora de volver! –pensé.

Esperaba a Karin desde afuera del instituto a una distancia donde no todos los estudiantes pudieran verme, distraído, observando el atardecer hasta que me di cuenta de que ella ya estaba volviendo a su hogar; por lo visto hoy no tendría fútbol. El camino fue corto y tranquilo; demasiado tranquilo para un día normal. Me quedé a unas casas de distancia, recostado por un poste de luz mientras observaba como Karin entraba a su casa y era recibida por su feliz hermana, quien no asistió a la Preparatoria.

Decidí descansar un momento mientras vigilaba, por si decidía salir como ayer. Pasaron diez minutos y no sucedió nada; comprendí que ya no había más que hacer allí. Metí ambas manos en los bolsillos, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿desde cuándo tengo la costumbre de hacerlo¿ Quizás antes habré visto a alguien que lo hacía a menudo; pero ¿a quién? Bueno que más da, será muy difícil no hacerlo. Mientras aún pensaba en cosas triviales escuché pasos detrás de mi, así que tomé otro camino para comprobar si me estaban siguiendo.

Me dirigí hacia un parque cercano y aún los oía. Cuando ya abandonamos el parque, me dispuse a ir a un callejón –con salida– que conocí al seguir a Karin. Entré y ni bien salí de su campo de vista, corrí a esconderme detrás de unos contenedores. Habrán pasado unos segundos hasta que vi a un hombre esbelto, de piel blanca que vestía de traje y tenía el cabello negro; largo y suelto. Me mantuve callado y observé cada detalle de éste, el cual se detuvo unos pasos más adelante.

Aproveché la oportunidad y me abalancé contra él, pero lo esquivó fácilmente; saqué un cuchillo que tenía escondido y el sacó dos. A diferencia de los suyos, el mío era un cuchillo de sacrificio de unas tres pulgadas de ancho, una de espesor y de hoja levemente curvada de unos quince centímetros, mientras que los de el eran unos machetes pero de tamaño pequeño a mediano, los cuales poseían un mango pequeño y hojas largas, finas y muy filosas.

–Lo que me faltaba –pensé.

**[Fin del Pov Toshiro]** **[Desde el techo de un edificio cercano]**

Un hombre se encontraba boca abajo con los dedos en la cornisa terminando de prepara su 22 Hornet con mira telescópica de dos poderes.

–Señor, el sospechoso y el general Nnoitra entraron en un callejón que se encuentra en mi campo de vista –dijo mientras cargaba municiones a su arma–, cuando desee puedo intervenir.

–Está bien; en caso de que Nnoitra fracase haz lo necesario –ordenó una voz proveniente del comunicador del franco tirador.

–Como usted guste comandante –mencionó antes de ponerse en posición.

–No permitas que sobreviva –fue lo último que se pudo escuchar.

–Tsk... he matado a tanta gente y crees que tendré piedad de un simple enano, me ofendes –chilló.

**[Volviendo al callejón]**

–Dime, ¿quién te ha mandado? –preguntó Toshiro.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia enano –exclamó con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro el hombre.

–¡Nadie me llama enano y vive para contarlo!

En ese momento el joven peliblanco se acercó rápidamente y lanzó un golpe hacia el rostro de su oponente pero éste lo esquivo retrocediendo en un veloz salto.

–Tsk... no me subestimes ¡mocoso! –dijo antes de atacarlo con el cuchillo que poseía en la mano derecha, que no logró lastimar al chico ya que éste se agachó al instante, apoyó su mano izquierda en el suelo para luego brindarle una patada un poco más arriba de los talones con el propósito de hacerlo caer y, de hecho, así fue. En un rápido movimiento Toshiro puso su mano en uno de sus antebrazos y su rodilla derecha en la muñeca del hombre, logrando que él soltara el machete por la impresionante fuerza que producía el agarre; mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía el cuchillo contra el cuello del oponente.

–Ahora te daré una oportunidad más, ¿quién te ha mandado? –preguntó con semblante molesto.

–Hmph... aunque me lo pidas no te lo diré... maldito enano del infierno –susurró la última frase, pero aún así, Hitsugaya lo escuchó.

–¡Ya basta de llamarme enano! Mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya y soy quien te matará. –Al oír ese nombre, dibujó una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

Y entonces sucedió, fue tan repentino que apenas se lo pudo divisar. Toshiro alzó su brazo derecho y tiró el cuchillo hacia arriba dejando que éste diera una vueltas en el aire; lo agarró por el mango y cuando la hoja apuntaba en dirección al cuello del hombre, con gran velocidad y firmeza lo cortó profundamente haciendo que éste al instante perdiera la conciencia por el desangre causado. Hitsugaya empezó a buscar entre sus ropas y encontró una placa con las iniciales L.E.C.

–Así que e... –No pudo continuar su frase dado que un disparo lo alertó, poniéndose de pie, se corrió hasta llegar a una pared cercana y se puso a examinar el lugar para hallar al causante. Al encontrarlo recibió otro disparo sólo que éste acertó y le dio en el antebrazo.

–¡Ah! Maldito... –pensó antes de escapar por una salida disponible.

**[Con el franco tirador]**

–Señor, déjeme informarle que el sospechoso eliminó al general Nnoitra y luego huyó –comunicó por medio del transmisor.

–No hay problema –respondió la otra voz –. Pero aún así me desagrada que lo hayas dejado con vida. Adiós –dicho esto, cortó.

**[Jueves por la mañana] [Cuartel Sousuke]**

Toshiro se encontraba en una enfermería descansando mientras recordaba la anterior conversación con su superior.

**[Flashback]**

Toshiro estaba parado frente al trono donde se elevaba el más temido de los mafiosos. Acababa de reportar lo sucedido y de entregarle a Gin-sonrisa-de-zorro –según él– la placa .

–Está bien Hitsugaya, hasta aquí ha llegado su misión; lo necesito recuperado para el momento del secuestro –decretó Aizen.

–Pero, ¿quién seguirá con la observación si no soy yo? –preguntó el albino.

–Lo haré yo –dijo un hombre de piel morena, cabello algo quemado y prácticamente ciego.

–¿Cómo lo harás?

–Iré encubierto.

–Puedes retirarte –mencionó Aizen y continuó –recuerda no esforzarte, te necesito en buen estado para el lunes.

–Si. –Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó hacia la enfermería donde debían atenderlo nuevamente.

**[Fin flashback]**

–Hmph... me subestima ese Aizen, pero por otro lado, ahora podré descansar –susurró y luego soltó un último suspiro antes de quedarse dormido.

**[El lunes, día del secuestro (a la noche)]**

Por fin llegó el día, durante la noche luego del entrenamiento de la pelinegra se produciría el rapto. Cargó sus armas –por si acaso– y se vistió de negro como la noche. Salió del cuartel y comenzó a caminar en las penumbras. Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y jugueteaba con las monedas que se encontraban allí.

Se detuvo frente a un árbol y la vio pasar. Se escondió detrás de éste y la miró. Karin caminaba pacíficamente a un lado de la calle; lucía una falda corta de color gris y una camisa con el escudo de la preparatoria Karakura; sus brazos se encontraban posados detrás de su cuello y sus piernas se movían en perfecta sincronía con el desliz de la falda.

Por el ritmo en el que iba –lento– le sería fácil capturarla; se acercó detenidamente y sin producir ruido alguno, cuando se estaba a solo unos centímetros, se abalanzó sobre ella. La tenía aprisionada contra su cuerpo, uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de la azabache mientras que el otro apuntaba un arma en la cabeza de la aludida.

–¡Quédate quieta! –le gritó al mismo tiempo que se escondía en un callejón.

–¡Suéltame! –chillaba ella.

–Hmph... como si fuera a hacerlo, ahora... duerme. –Posó cerca de la nariz de Karin un líquido verde y, al olerlo, ella se desmayó sobre los brazos de él al instante. La cargó de manera nupcial y, en medio de la completa oscuridad, comenzó a correr hacia Las Noches –cuartel de Sousuke– rápidamente, pero fue interceptado por un disparo que lo hizo detenerse.

–¡¿Qué?! –Dio un giro sobre su eje–. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–No hace falta que sepas eso –contestó un hombre de voz grave.

El sujeto sacó una pistola y sin pensarlo disparó a Toshiro. Éste lo esquivó con un veloz movimiento y, sosteniendo a la joven Kurosaki con un brazo, tomó una de sus armas; estaba a punto de disparar cuando sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Sus parpados se fueron cerrando mientras aprisionaba a Karin, ella era su misión, no dejaría que se la llevaran, el era perfecto; no debía fracasar.

Cuando su vista ya estuvo completamente oscura y él inconsciente; los hombres los cargaron –a ambos– dentro de una camioneta.

Los secuestradores subieron los vidrios opacos y un hombre con las siglas L.E.C. En su chaqueta comenzó a conducir.

–Señor, el escuadrón asignado para el rapto de Kurosaki Karin informó que el secuestro fue realizado con éxito –reportó un muchacho joven.

–Así que lo lograron... –pensó un pelinegro con las manos en la barbilla–. Bien, puedes retirarte –contestó a lo que el muchacho acató las ordenes y se fue.

–Permiso –se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

–Pase –respondió el hombre dentro de la sala.

–Señor –dijo un hombre de cabello azul–. El escuadrón de investigación pidió que le pasemos el siguiente mensaje.

Dicho esto, el peliazul sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un reproductor de voz.

–Reprodúcelo.

La grabación comenzó y se escuchó una voz algo chillona decir–: Además de traernos a Kurosaki Karin, el escuadrón de rapto trajo consigo a Toshiro Hitsugaya, miembro de la mafia Sousuke.

–Sousuke... –Un lápiz se rompió por la fuerza con la que lo apretó el pelinegro–. ¡Retírate!

–Sí. –Salió de la habitación.

El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro; Toshiro abrió lentamente sus ojos pero no vio nada. Movió sus manos para alcanzar algo y tocó el brazo de Karin, "frío", pensó. Ella no iba a despertar en mucho tiempo, lo que le había hecho oler no la dejaría levantarse, eso estaba a su favor. Buscó alguna manera de ver algo y encontró un apagador, lo encendió. Frente a él ahora se encontraba la joven Kurosaki con tan solo un pantalón corto y vendas que le cubrían los pecho, eso hizo que el peliblanco se sonroje, podía ser serio y frío pero seguía siendo un adolescente de quince años y, tener a una chica de su misma edad así, lo único que lograba era que sus hormonas se activaran.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse cualquier pensamiento y la volvió a cargar de manera nupcial. Examinó el sitio en busca de sus armas pero no las halló; intentó salir pero todo estaba cerrado; por primera vez en su vida le sucedían ese tipo de cosas. Resignado, se sentó contra una pared y comenzó a idear un plan.

* * *

¿Y, qué les pareció? ¿Nos merecemos un review? Si es así, déjenoslo no cuesta nada y de seguro sacará una sonrisa en nuestros rostros!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
